


The Joys of Gift Giving in a Multispecies Family

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: Guardians of the GalaxyCharacter or pairing: generalYour ao3 name if you have one: (n/a) tinhutlady (no AO3)Prompt: the joys of gift giving in a multispecies family…





	

Peter Quill had taught his crew a lot of things, but nothing confused them more than his explanation of Christmas.

“You celebrate by cutting down a tree and hanging things on it?” Drax asked.

“And eat too much?” Gamora asked.

“That’s Thanksgiving,” Peter corrected.

“But there’s fire?” Rocket questioned.

“I am Groot!” Groot chimed in, his tiny pot almost tipping in his excitement.

“None of that’s important,” Peter tried to explain. “What is important is the spending time together. And the present exchange. I thought we could do a Secret Santa. So we each don’t have to buy four gifts.”

“What is Secret… Santa?” Gamora questioned.

Peter clapped his hands. “We all draw a name and then we have to get a gift for the person whose name we draw. We don’t tell the name we got.” He spun in a circle. “And we’ll exchange gifts in about five days.” As the rest of the team turned back to what they were doing before Peter interrupted them with his conversation about the holiday, he remembered the last thing, “And don’t forget to wrap the gift!”

 

 

Peter had managed to find some semblance of a dinner for the night they were going to exchange gifts. It might not be a traditional Christmas dinner, but it was fancier than they normally had. And he’d managed to get the whole crew to sit down and eat at the same time. (That in itself was almost enough to cause a minor celebration.) Still they all sat down (without arguing even) and ate together, even transporting Groot to the table.

 

When they were done, Peter had them fetch the gifts, each of them carrying their own to the table and setting them in the middle. There was a moment when it looked like everyone would know who had gotten the gifts, but Peter bumped the table, disturbing the pile.

He quickly sorted through the stack of gifts, handing one to each crew member. All of them stared at the wrapped packages, not sure what to do with them. “Okay,” Peter said gleefully. “Open them up!”

“That’s it then?” Gamora asked, still holding the wrapped package. “It seems kind of anti-climactic.”

“It’s what’s _inside_ the package, not the package,” Peter tried to explain. He sighed. “Just open it.”

Rocket was already ripping into Groot’s wrapping, the little tree’s hands not proving strong enough to get the leverage to rip the tape. Once he had it started, he handed off the box, and attacked his own gift.

The next few moments were a burst of noise as everyone ripped into their own packages. As the wrappings fell to the floor, cries of delight rang through the ship. For a few minutes, they exclaimed over each other’s goodies and examined the presents, before gathering them up and heading back towards their own spaces.

Peter was left with the debris of wrapping and Groot, who was happily playing in the pot of dirt he’d received. “Well,” he said, looking at the little tree, “Merry Christmas, Groot.”

“I am _Groot_!”

 

_In case you were wondering what everyone got:_   
_Groot—special dirt_   
_Peter Quill—new tape player _  
 _Gamora—knife _  
 _Drax—thesaurus _  
 _Rocket—bomb parts _________


End file.
